


I Love My Family

by Kaiotic_Exotic



Category: EXO (Band), Jay Park (Musician), NCT (Band)
Genre: 14 kids, Aged Down Characters, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Eomma Taeyong, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, Kids are goals, M/M, Taeyong doesn't deserve this, family au, no females, protective children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiotic_Exotic/pseuds/Kaiotic_Exotic
Summary: Lee Taeyong the single father of 14 children. This is his life





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Parents and Ages:  
> Taeil (18) Johnny (18) and Mark (12) - Jay Park 
> 
> Yuta (17)- unknown 
> 
> DoYoung (14) and Jaehyun(14) - Baekhyun 
> 
> WinWin(8) and Renjun(8) - Lay 
> 
> Ten (7): BamBam 
> 
> Jeno(6) and Jaemin(6) Haechan(6) : Kai 
> 
> Chenle(3): Tao
> 
> Jisung(2): Chanyeol 
> 
> Lee Taeyong will be refered to as mom in this fic but will be called by male pronouns.
> 
> There are no females in this universe

Taeyong was in the middle of giving Jisung and Chenle a bath when he got a phone call from his son's school.

"Hello?"  
"Hello, may I please speak with Lee Taeyong?"  
"This is he. May I ask why you're calling?"  
"Yes. I am principal Song from Seoul Academy and I was calling to inform you that you son Seo Youngho punched another child at school today. We would like you to come up to the school so that weay discuss what happened and what will happen from here" he says  
"Of course. I'll be there as soon as I can"

Taeyong says hanging up before going back to Chenle and Jisung taking them out of the tub and drying them off.

Once he gets them and himself dressed, he puts hi children in their carseats before getting in himself and heading towards his son's school. He parks and walks into the principle's office.

He enters the office with Jisung in his arms and Chenle walking beside him. The principle instructs him to sit in the vacant seat beside Johnny and he does.

Chenle walks over and motions for Johnny to pick him up which he does. Taeyeon looks over at Johnny and frowns as he sees a split lip and a bruise forming under his eye. He turns back to the principle raising an eyebrow

"you told me that Youngho punched someone but you failed to mention that it was a fight" he says and the principle just gives him a smile in response  
"Ah I am so sorry for the confusion. There was an... Altercation between Youngho and another student but the most important factor is that Youngho did throw the first punch" the principle says and Taeyong turns to look at Youngho

"why did you punch him?" He asks and before Youngho has a chance to reply, the door opens and the other student that Youngho got in the fight with and the child's father walk in.

"Minho and Mr. Kim please take a seat so we can discuss what happened" he says and takes a pause as they sit down

"we have both boys there side of the story and found that Youngho did in fact punch Minho first and it was started by a comment by Minho but the issue was blown out of proportion by Youngho. We believe that a week long suspension should be a suitable punishment"

Youngho glares at the principle raising an eyebrow "blown out of proportion? Are you kidding me? He called my mom a slut and you seriously think I blew things out of proportion? What I Minho's punishment gonna be? Is he gonna get off easy cause you and everyone else turn a blindeye whenever something is said about my mom?" Youngho says raising his voice and standing up in a challanging manner. The principle clears his throat before turning to Taeyong

"Mr. Lee, you and your son are free to go. Youngho will be allowed back after a week" he says and Taeyong nods before getting up and walking out the door with Chenle and Youngho following.

Taeyong straps Renjun into his carseat while Youngho straps Chenle into his seat. Once he and Youngho are both in the car he turns to Youngho and sighs when he sees his face

"I am sorry that you got in a fight because of me" he says frowning and shakes his head

"I am not going to let anyone talk bad about you" Youngho says and Taeyong smiles at him before starting the car an driving towards home.

A few minutes into the car ride, Chenle speaks up "mommy?"

"Yes baby?" Taeyong asks eyes locked on the road  
"What's a slut?" Taeyong's whole world freezes and his grip on the sterring wheel tightens  
"That is a bad word Chenle" he says  
"Then why did someone call you that Mommy? You no bad" Chenle says and Youngho answers for him  
"Mommy isn't bad, the person who called him that is bad" he says and Taeyong smiles at him before focusing back on the road. Finally, they make it back home. Taeyong looks in the backseat and notices that both Chenle and Jisung fell asleep

"I'll get them mom, you go ahead inside" Youngho says and Taeyong shakes his head "no I am fine I can get one of them" and Youngho shakes his head

"no you aren't. You're biting your lips and doing that thing with your eyes that you do whenever you want to act strong in front of us and not cry" Taeyong sighs before nodding

"I'll be in my room" he says to Youngho and Youngho nods before getting his younger brothers out of the car. He goes inside and puts them in their beds before heading to the kitchen to get snacks ready for his siblings that will be coming home from school any minute. He cuts up some apples and puts them on a plate.

The minute he's finished, the door is opened and in comes WinWin, Haechan, Jeno, Renjun, Jaemin, and Ten. When they see Youngho home, they immediately run to him for hugs

"hyung!" They shout as they hug him

"why are you home hyung?" Haechan asks "well" Youngho says

"I am not allowed to go to school for the next week so I am gonna be stuck with you boogers" he says smiling to his brothers and they all smile back.

"Where's mommy?" WinWin asks "I made this for him" he says holding up a handmade card that says 'best mom ever' on it. Youngho smiles at WinWin and kisses the top of his head

"Mommy is in his room. I'm sure that he would love your card." He says before turning to the rest of his siblings "Mommy is upset right now cause a mean man at school called him bad names" he says and their smiles immediately fade.

"Why was someone calling mommy mean names?" RenJun asks

"because he was a meanie" he says and his siblings nod before all running off into their mom's room.

Taeyong quickly wipes his tears as he hears his kids shouting his name. He gets up and opens the door and is tackled in a hug by all 6 of them. He smiles down at them and hugs them back laughing

"whats that for?" He asks and WinWin frowns up at him

"YoYo hyung said that a meanie was calling you names and made you sad" he says and Taeyong gives them a sad smile before kissing the top of their heads

"thank you for coming to cheer me up babies" Taeyong smiles at them.

"How about we all lay in my bed and watch a movie?" Taeyong asks and all the kids nod in excitment. He smiles at the before turning his TV on and turning on Finding Nemo.

He sits in the middle of his bed and all his kids surround him. Taeyong kisses their foreheads

"I love you" he mumbles and they all smile back attacking him with kisses

"we love you too Mommy"

"Oh mommy!" WinWin shouts jumping off of the bed to go and get the card out of his book bag. He gets it and jumps into Taeyong's lap.

"I made this for mommy" he says smiling. Taeyong takes the card from him reading it before smiling at WinWin.

"I love you baby" he says to WinWin and WinWin smiles back at him before turning back to the movie. Yuta, Mark, Jaehyun, DoYoung, and Taeil all arrive a little while late getting out of Taeil's car.

"Youngho! What happened?" Taeil asks rushing to his twin's side once he sees his face. Youngho shrugs

"I got in a fight with Minho" he says shrugging and Taeil raises his eyes

"what did Minho do?" Johnny's glare turns dark "he called mom a slut" he says and everyone's expression immediately darkens

"he did what!" Taeil shouts before Youngho covers his mouth. Doyoung raises an eyebrow at him

"does mom know what he said?" DoYoung asks and Johnny sighs before nodding

"yeah, I didn't want to tell him but the principle said that I overreacted when I started the fight and it just came out" Jaehyun sighs

"where is mom now?" He asks

"he's in his room with the kids" Johnny replies

"what about Chenle and Jisung?" Mark asks "they are in their room asleep" Johnny replies and Mark nods

"I'm going in Mom's room" Mark says as he walks into Taeyong's room. Taeyong looks up as his door opens and smiles as he sees Mark enter

"hey baby" he says smiling to Mark. Mark smiles back at Taeyong

"hi Mom" he says before laying down on the bed with his younger brothers and mother.

Youngho, Taeil, Yuta, DoYoung, and Jaehyun walk into the living room and turn on the TV. Jisung comes walking into the living room and makes grabby arms towards Taeil

"Taeily" he says as Taeil picks him up.

"Hey Jisungie did you have a good nap?" He asks and Jisung nods starting to tell Taeil about his day. Taeil smiles att Jisung and kisses his nose

"my cute little brother" he says smiling Jisung giggles cutely and gives Taeil's nose a sloppery kiss that has Taeil smiling back at him. Doyoung looks at his brothers

"we all know how upset mom probably is right now but that he is going to pretend that he is not. That is why Jaehyun, Yuta, and I are going to make dinner, Youngho and Taeil you watch Chenle and Jisung, and the kids will keep mom occupied until dinner I ready. After dinner, we will all work together and seperate the work that needs to be done. I can watch the dishes, Youngho can put Chenle and Jisung to bed, Taeil can put the rest to bed while Jaehyun helps me clean up the rest, while Yuta makes sure Mom gets rest" He says and the rest nod.

DoYoung, Yuta, and Jaehyun go into the kitchen to go and cook the food. Yuta turns to his brothers

"do you guys want to just make BiBimBap?" He asks and his brothers nod. They get working and eventually finish making the food

"I'll go tell everyone to get ready" Yuta says as he first walks to the living room seeing Youngho and Taeil playing with Chenle and Jisung.

"The food's ready. You can start feeding the babies now if you want" Yuta says and Youngho nods before picking up Chenle and heading to the table Taeil following suit.

Yuta then goes into his mom's room and opens the door. Upon opening the door, he is immediately shushed by Mark. Yuta gives Mark a confused look before he points to a sleeping Taeyong in the middle of the bed. Yuta smiles at the sceen before quietly ushering his younger siblings into the dining room so they can eat. Once they are out of the room, Yuta gently wakes his mother up "mom" he says lightly shaking him. Taeyong stirs and wakes up. He looks at the clock and freaks out

"omg! It's getting late and I haven't even started dinner!" He says rushing to get out of bed before Yuta stops him

"mom, it's fine. Me, Doyoung, and Jaehyun made dinner. Youngho and Taeil are feeding the babies and everyone else is eating now so you can get your food and eat and relax"

Yuta says as he leads his mom to the kitchen table and sits him down. Everyone sits down at the table and talks about their day avoiding bringing up the confrontation that Johnny had earlier and the things said about their mom.

After dinner, everyone goes their seperate ways to get ready for bed. While the younger ones go to sleep, the older ones clean up the mess made around the house


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong sends his kids off

Taeyong was sitting on the porch with Taeil, Johnny, Mark, and Ten. The others have already been picked up by their fathers but Bambam and Jay were late as always. 

Taeyong looks over to Ten and notices him slightly shivering from a combination of the coldness outside and the cool breeze that was blowing past them. 

"You don't have to stay out here" Taeyong says as he looks at the kids noticing that they were all different degrees of cold. Johnny being the human heater that he was was the least affected but the younger kids were extremely cold. "I will wait out here and let you know when your dads arrive." 

Johnny shakes his head "I don't want him to yell at you again just because we were inside" he says the memory of his father yelling at his mother until Taeyong was crying forever engraved in his mind. The others kids nod agreeing with what Johnny said. 

Taeyong shakes his head "They are already over an hour late. They can wait a few minutes while you guys come outside. Now go" Taeyong says no longer giving them the option to stay outside since the temperature was dropping slowly and he knew they were prone to getting sick. With a sigh, one by one they all stand up and head inside thankfully to finally be able to feel their toes again while Taeyong waits outside in the cold. 

After another 30 minutes, Taeyong sighs in relief as he sees a car pull into the driveway. He stands up and opens the front door shouting for the kids to come out. Once he turns back around, he notices that another car had also pulled up to the driveway and he takes a deep breath. This is one of the moments that he has always wanted to avoid. He hated having his ex lovers meet because it usually ended in his being ridiculed by both parties and he would rather have that not happen especially in front of his children. 

The children come out following their mother's call and notice that there was 2 cars instead of just one. 

"I swear if he starts something I am going to punch him" Johnny mutters as he sees Jay walk out of his car and towards the porch where the kids and Taeyong are.

"I heard you got suspended" Jay asks as he looks at Johnny arms crossed and Johnny sighed already knowing that his father was angry 

Johnny nods "I got into a fight" He mumbles hoping that Jay wouldn't ask what the fight was about because he really didn't want his mom to get yelled at 

"What was it about?" Jay asks looking from Johnny to Taeyong 

"Some kid kept annoying me so I punched him" Johnny says shrugging. He would rather have himself look like the bad guy than have his mom get in trouble because of others' actions. 

Jay raises an eyebrow at Johnny as he walks all the way onto the porch and stands directly infront of Taeyong as he looks down at him "Really? Cause thats not what I heard" Jay says not taking his eyes off of Taeyong as he speaks before turning to Johnny "I heard its because of him" he says pointing to Taeyong as he turns back to him "See what your slutty actions got you? Your kids are now becoming rebels because of you. First they start fights and then whats next?" He asks as he looks at Taeyong "Are they going to start opening their legs for anyone like you?" 

When Johnny hears the words that Jay tells his mother, he balls his hands up into fists and is about to advance towards his father when Taeil pulls him back "Don't. It'll make things worse" he mumbles as he looks between his mother and father 

Taeyong shakes his head at Jay "S-stop talking like that in front of the kids" he says slightly stuttering at the beginning as he tries to keep the tears from falling "The kids are probably freezing, you should take them home" he says as he looks anywhere but at Jay. 

Taeil nods as his mother talks "Mark is shaking really bad and you know how he gets sick easily" Taeil says as he points to Mark's huddled up form in his arms 

Jay sighs before rolling his eyes "Come on" he says as he walks towards the car "I'm sure your mother can't wait to have the house to himself so that he can make you more siblings" he says to the kids as he opens his car door and starts the car waiting for the others to get in before he drives off at a speed that makes Taeyong worry for his kid's safety. 

The minute that Jay leaves, BamBam honks his horn not bothering to get out of his car to retrieve his son "Go ahead Chittaphon" Taeyong says smiling at his son as he hugs him before sending him off to BamBam who drives off at a slower pace. 

When all of them are gone, Taeyong stands on the porch for a few more minutes before deciding that he should go inside. When he closes the door, he breaks down in tears. Feeling sorry that this was the life his kids have to live and wishing that they could go about their day without hearing one bad thing about their mother but Taeyong knows deep deep down that that day will never come and he knows that he is the reason for it. Taeyong doesn't realize he has fallen asleep leaning against the door until he is woken by Yuta shakes his shoulder "Eomma go to your room, you are going to hurt your back again" Yuta says as he stands up and helps Taeyong stand up also. "Come on" Yuta says as he carefully and slowly leads Taeyong to his room and laying him on his bed. 

"I'm sorry that you are the only one that doesn't know your father" Taeyong says as he looks at Yuta knowing how lonely the boy gets when he is without his siblings while they are all at their father's houses 

"I don't want to know him eomma because just like the others, he is stupid because he left you alone" Yuta says before he lays down in the bed next to Taeyong "eomma, can we have a movie night?" 

Taeyong nods at Yuta and hands him the remote so that he can choose a movie and that is how they spent the night bonding over cheesy movies and eating their weight in popcorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG im so sorry that this chapter is so crappy. I wanted to get something out for all you that have waited so long and I am soooo sorry for making you wait for it


	3. Chapter 3

Taeyong wakes up extra early in the morning out of habit and decides to get up instead of going back to sleep. He carefully walks into each of the kid's rooms and checks on them before he goes into the kitchen and starts making breakfast for everyone. Once he has finished making the breakfast and set everything up on the table, Taeyong goes upstairs and begins waking the kids starting with the older kids and ending with the youngest kids.

Once everyone is up and well fed, Taeyong sends the older kids off to school. Since Johnny was still suspended, Taeil drove the kids to school instead of him while Chenle and Jisung stayed home with Johnny and Taeyong. "Johnny" Taeyong says as he looks at Johnny "Can you go and take Chenle and Jisung to the living room and play with them while I clean up a little?" He asks as he starts picking up the plates and taking them to the sink.

Johnny nods at his mother "You don't have to clean mom, I'll do it for you. You should go and rest with the babies. It looks like Chenle is going to fall asleep again anytime soon" he says as he picks Chenle up from his highchair and hands him to his mother before Taeyong can protest.

"Fine but if you get tired of cleaning, let me know and I will switch with you" Taeyong says and Johnny nods before he begins to clean the dishes.

Taeyong carries Chenle and Jisung into the living room and places them on the couch next to him before smiling at them "What should we do hmm? Hyung is cleaning the house so we have to find something else to do"

"Penwin!" Jisung shouts as he points at the TV

Taeyong smiles at Jisung before nodding "you wanna watch Pororo?" He asks smiling at his son as he turns on the TV playing Chenle's favorite show as he holds his sons in his lap.

  
_**At School** _

Mark was a very happy child at home. He had his younger brothers to play with and his older brothers who help him when he needed it but at school it was different. Mark was alone in middle school and he found it hard to make friends with other students. That was the one thing that he envied about his siblings. They all had someone who was in the same grade as him but he didn't. The closest to him were Doyoung and Jaehyun bit they just went to high school leaving Mark to navigate middle school all alone.

Being in middle school wasn't the hard part. It wouldn't be hard at all if it wasn't for his classmates. Mark's classes were full of bullies who made it their life mission to make Mark miserable. Mark hasn't told any of his siblings about it because he was scared to tell him. He looked up to his older siblings and didn't want them to think that he was weak because he was getting bullied by a group of kids older than him.

Mark was sitting down on the steps of the school as he waits for Taeil to pick him up from school. He was always picked up right after they left the high school so he didn't have to wait long to be picked up but his bullies' school bus had an accident so it was going to be late picking them up meaning that they were still at the school.

"Lee just the man I wanted to see" hi main tormentor says as he walks over to Mark and grabs his bookbag from him "You got $30 for me to borrow? Or well have since you aren't getting it back"

Mark shakes his head "My mom only gave me enough lunch money for the day" he says as he looks down hoping the males would leave him alone

The males shake their head "Well then, looks like we are going to have to see for ourselves right boys?" He asks before he unzips Mark's bookbag and begins dumping the contents out onto the ground watching as everything falls out "Ooh Lee when did you get a tablet?" He asks as he holds up the tablet Mark's mother got him so he could do his school work "you know, this is worth more than $30 I may just keep it" he says as he takes off his own bookbag and is about to put it inside when a voice stops him

"What do you think you're doing?" Yuta asks as he walks over to boy and grabs Mark's tablet from him before he picks up Mark's bookbag placing the things back inside with the help of Doyoung and Jaehyun

"Oh look, he called the zoo on us" the boy says rolling his eyes as he sees Taeil also get out of the car "I don't know why you are all over exaggerating, Lee and I were just having some fun right Lee?" He asks as he looks down at Mark

Mark looks at the male and nods his head slightly worried what would happen if he said no.

Yuta sees this and rolls his eyes before he stands up and stands in between the male and his brother "Listen here. It may be fun to you but it's not fun to my brother" he says as he grabs the male's bookbag off of his back and dumps all of his contents onto the ground "If I find out you're messing with my brother ever again, I will make sure to do to you whatever you do to him but make sure it's 10x worse." Yuta says before turning to Mark "Come on let's go, we need to get home so Taeil can pick up the babies."

Mark nods as he stands up and picks up his bookbag before following his brothers to the car smiling to himself happy that he has brothers who stick up for him when he can't stick up for himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta finds out that his boyfriend isnt as faithful as he thought

What Taeyong expected when he went to Yuta’s choir concert is to see his son and the rest of his classmates singing their usual repertoire of classical songs. What he didn’t expect is for the class to sing a song about a cheater on the stage the song being directed at a certain someone. 

 

 

 

A few hours earlier   

 

“Yuta! You need to see this!” One of Yuta’s classmates says as he holds up his phone showing Yuta a picture of Jaebum (Yuta’s boyfriend) kissing another male. When he sees the picture, Yuta immediately gets angry more so at himself for believing that Jaebum wouldn’t use him like he used his past boyfriends but of course, he misjudged and let himself be used. Right when Yuta was about to go and confront Jaebum, their teacher called them for rehearsal. Yuta half assed the performance mind too occupied with Jaebum and the pain he felt at being used and lied to. 

 

Noticing that Yuta wasn’t all there, his teacher halts the practice and calls Yuta outside asking him what had happened. With a sigh, Yuta explains to the teacher what happened trying to keep the evident pain off of his voice. The teacher nods and gives Yuta a small smile before leading him back into the room “change of plans” the teacher says as he looks around the room “You all are tired of singing the same old songs for the performances right?” he asks receiving a small murmur of yesses from the class and a few nods “well” he says as he looks at Yuta “Someone in your class has been hurt so why don’t we give a special performance to the person that hurt them?” the teacher asks before pulling out his phone to play a song on the classroom’s speaker.

 

“won’t you get in trouble for this?” Yuta asks as he listens to the song 

 

The teacher simply shrugs “This is my last year here anyway. Might as well go out with a bang” he says smiling before he begins teaching the class the song with only an hour left till their performance. 

 

 

 

After they performed a few normal songs from their list, Yuta comes forward and takes the mic “and now, the last song is dedicated to a special…someone” He says looking directly at Jaebum as the pianist begins playing the song on the piano 

 

“See, I don't know why I liked you so much

I gave you all of my trust

I told you I loved you,

Now that's all down the drain

You put me through pain,

I wanna let you know how I feel”

 

Yuta sings as the choir backs him his eyes never leaving Jaebum’s a smirk coming over his face as he sees Jaebum’s eyes widen and him looking around for a quick exit without him being noticed. 

 

“Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now

Fuck the presents might as well throw 'em out

Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack

Fuck you, you whore, I don't want you back”

 

Yuta hears a few people in the choir laugh as a sting of gasps leave the mouths of parents as they hear the words that Yuta and the choir sing. A few people from the choir leave the risers and walk towards where Jaebum is sitting and begin singing directly to him so that everyone knows that the song is directed at him. With a small nod to the person in the tech booth in the back, the projector screen comes on and on the screen pictures of Jaebum with other people while he was supposed to be dating Yuta is projected onto the screen shocking everyone in the crowd because some of the pictures were more explicit than others. 

 

When the song ends, Yuta looks directly at Jaebum all emotions hidden from his face “I hope you’re happy now” is all he says before he quickly walks off stage not wanting to cry especially not in front of Jaebum. Once he is out of view of everyone, Yuta falls to the ground and breaks down in tears not caring about who is around him or about how mad the parents are about the performance that happened because of Yuta. 

 

Yuta doesn’t know how long he was hidden behind stage sobbing until he hears the worried voices of Taeil and Jaehyun “over there!” he hears one of them say before he feels arms tightly wrap around him causing him to cry harder as he leans into the embrace “shh Yuta it’s okay hyung is here” he hears Taeil say as he gently runs his hand through Yuta’s hair to calm him down. 

 

After a few minutes, Yuta has calmed down enough for them to get up and walk towards the rest of the family so they can go home. When they leave backstage and are heading towards the front door, they are stopped by Jaebum’s mother who has his arms crossed and is glaring at Yuta “I always knew you were a bad influence on my son but to do something like this just because he caught you cheating on him is low even for someone who is the spawn of the town’s whore” he says as he looks at Yuta in distaste. 

 

“ignore him” Taeil says to Yuta not wanting his brother to get into a fight but Yuta shakes his head and glares back at Jaebum’s mother “first of all, you don’t know shit about me so don’t call me a bad influence or assume that I cheated on your son because I have been loyal the entire fucking relationship unlike your son” He says sending a glare to Jaebum before turning back to his mother “secondly, if anyone is the spawn of a whore, it is your son because it takes a whore to make a who-“ Yuta says but is cut off by a loud sound of a smack and it takes a few minutes for him to realize that Jaebum’s mother had slapped him. 

 

“You are such a disrespectful child” He says shaking his head “No wonder my Jaebum cheated on you” he says and grabs Jaebum’s hand to walk away when his face was covered with milk. Looking down, Yuta bursts out laughing as he sees Jisung holding his bottle up and spraying Jaebum and his mother with his bottle “Bad meanies!” he says continuing to spray them until Yuta picks him up “It’s okay Sungie, you don’t need to waste all your milk on them” he says pecking Jisung’s nose “but hurt Yuyu” Jisung says pouting as he rubs Yuta’s cheek where he was slapped. Yuta smiles at Jisung and shakes his head “I know but its okay Sunige, Yuyu hyung is okay now” he says before turning to the others “We can go now” he says paying no mind to Jaebum and his mother. 

 

“you are all disrespectful children!” Jaebum’s mother shouts at them 

 

Yuta turns around to look at the male “We were taught to only respect those who earned it. You haven’t earned any respect” he says before covering JIsung and closing his eyes as he sees Jaebum’s mother raise his hand again to hit Yuta. After a few minutes and not feeling anything, Yuta opens his eyes and sees Taeyong holding Jaebum’s mother’s wrist and glaring at the male “Touch my kid again and I won’t hesitate to get your ass arrested” he says before roughly shoving the male away from him and turning to the kids “come on, Johnny is waiting outside” he says as he begins to usher them outside. Taeyong waits until the kids are out of earshot before turning back to Jaebum’s mother “You do not ever touch my kids again or it will not be pretty” he says before walking closer to the male “And you can talk shit about me all I want I can handle it but don’t ever” he says emphasizing the ever “let my kid’s names come out of your mouth unless you are complementing them” he says before turning towards Jaebum “Don’t ever contact Yuta again” he says before going outside and getting in the car before driving home to end the rather eventful night. 

 

 


	5. Not an update

II'm so sorry I haven't been able to upload for a little while I have been busy with school and then I'm taking summer classes so I am not as free as I thought I would be BUT I will be trying to get up a chapter very very soon. 

Which leads me to my question. What would you guys like to see for this next chapter? How Taeyong met his exes? a love connection? Let me know in the comments!


	6. NOT A CHAPTER

Okay so before I start, I am going to be rewriting this story more than likely. I started it off a whim and didn’t expect it to get more than a few hits but here we are with almost 300 kudos which thank everyone who gave a kudo to this story I always question if my writing is ever good but thank you all for keeping me doing what I like doing!

  
I know that I have not been that active lately but that is because of summer school and my phone breaking. I also do not like typing on my tablet because it takes forever so the only time I could write was on the school computers and that was kinda awkward especially cause I get paranoid that people are reading over my shoulder BUT I bought a computer and should get it by Tuesday and the plan is that I will be able to write a lot more since I wont have to go through so much effort to write just one chapter. Also, I will be able to put way more time into my stories which I am super excited for since I want to make it better.

 

I will be sure to tell you guys if I do plan on completely restarting the story or if I will just go back and rewrite the old chapters 


	7. REMAKE

I know that I promised the remake to be up a while ago but school has been kicking my ass, I started another story, and I lost my motivation to write this story. I have a few ideas of where I want the new story to go and it will be slightly different from this story so please make sure to pay attention to the notes to see what has been changed. the first chapter is extremely short because I just wanted to get something out and to actually get a start on the story but I will try to make the next ones longer feel free to yell at me to update in the comments because your comments are my main motivator. 

 

**[Remake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459391)   **


End file.
